More Magic
by Blazing Warrior
Summary: Kara, Adriane, and Emily think that they're on their way to Aldenmore, but a crash lands them in the wrong portal! Where are they and how will they get out?! Please R&R! HP/WoM crossover
1. Crash!

~*More Magic*~  
  
Adriane, Emily, Kara and friends stood in the portal field. They were scheduled to go to Aldenmore to see Zach. "Kara!" "Call the dragonflies!" Adriane commanded. "No!" "We can open the portal ourselves!" Kara retorted. "C'mon Kara!" Emily pleaded. "We really need to get to Aldenmore!" "Zach might think that we got into the wrong portal!" Emily tried. "Oh fine!" Kara said glumly. "But next time we do it my way!" She said, grinning. "D-Flies!" "Come out, come-out wherever you are!" Kara called. 'Pop!' 'Pop!' 'Pop!' Little beautifully colored dragonflies popped out of the air, standing out against the grass of the meadow. "Ok!" "Now, Ke-ke needs you to open the portal for us!" "So! Start spinning!" The tiny dragons linked their tiny claws and started spinning at a rapid pace. A black hole started forming, first tiny, like a cereal bowl, then bigger, then finally it was big enough for them to get through. Adriane held her wolf stone up and drew a circle with it in the air. A bubble formed tight around Emily, Kara, and Adriane. "Bye! Ozzie!" Emily called. "See ya Lyra!" Kara yelled through the thin bubble. Emily and Adriane lifted the bubble off the ground and towards the portal.  
  
Inside the portal was like being in space. Twinkling stars and dots and portals shone all over the walls and Unicorns stood at guard on some portals, obviously leading to off-limit areas. Adriane and Emily drove the bubble towards the nexus that held the portal to Aldenmore. "This way." Adriane said, directing the bubble to the right, towards an open nexus. "No!" Kara said. "I have a good memory!" "The nexus is that way!" Kara raged, pointing her wrist towards the left. Magically, her horn lifted off her chest and rose to where she was pointing. The bubble zoomed into the nexus that Kara pointed to. "So you can drive this!" "Or else it 'responds' to you." Adriane said sarcastically. "I didn't know!" Kara stormed. "Hey!" Emily said. "HEY! ADRIANE! KARA!" Emily yelled, louder than she had intended, "We're gonna..." They raced through the portal in front of them, due to the fact that Kara had been flapping her arms furiously and pointed in that direction.  
  
"Now look what you've done!" Emily said. "We don't even know where we are!" Emily said, gesturing around. "It doesn't look that harmful." Adriane said. "Well, at least I didn't direct you into a dangerous place!" Kara said. "We don't know if this place is safe!" Adriane said. "She's right Kara, we have no clue what or where we are." Emily said. "It must be somewhat magical though." Emily said. "I know, I know," Kara said, "Magic attracts magic." She finished. "We wouldn't land here if there wasn't any magic." Emily said. "Our stones!" Adriane exclaimed. "They're glowing!" "Well, then that means that there is definitely magic around here." Adriane struck a fighting stance. "I think we're safe right now." "Nothing's bothering us." Emily commented. Kara, Adriane, and Emily all examined the grounds. A giant but old looking castle loomed above them. Greenhouses were located off a path a sign said, and flying lessons and care of magical creatures down other paths. Two extremely large double doors at the front looked harmless in the morning sunlight. A hut off to the side had smoke coming out of the chimney. Two figures were inside. Kara, Emily, and Adriane were in a world they would come to love, not want to leave, and they were just starting out on a great adventure, that could end at any given moment. They would find that here, they aren't so unordinary, or uncommon. They wouldn't blend in though either. They would stick out. Where were they? 


	2. Lost!

~*More Magic*~ - Chapter 2 -  
  
  
  
Emily pointed at the cottage, it was small, but it was inviting. "Let's go in there." Emily directed. Adriane was wondering how Dreamer was. But the little mistwolf had Ozzie and Lyra. They would take care of him.  
  
"I'll knock." Kara volunteered. She walked up to the door of the small cottage and knocked. 'Tap, tap.' Kara trembled a little and then gained courage and knocked. 'Tap, tap' She knocked. "Hello!" she said louder than she had meant. A loud sound emitted from the cabin and then the door creaked open. A person who was a big as big as a tree lumbered forward. "Yes?" He rumbled. "Yar aren't from 'round here, are ya?" He said in a British accent. "Uhh." Kara said, her stone pulsing with light. "Are ya muggles?" He asked. "W-what's that?" Kara managed to stutter. Three heads peered out from behind him. "What are those?" A girl with frizzy brown hair asked, pointing to their stones. "I wish Storm was here. Or at least a good mistwolf." Adriane said. "What's a mistwolf.?" A red-haired boy asked. "Good luck, Adriane, all the mistwolves are in Aldenmore." Kara said sarcastically. "Where is Aldenmore?? WHAT is Aldenmore?!" A dark haired boy asked. A girl pulled what looked like a finely polished and shaped twig out of her robe and said, "Truth..." Something-or-Other that the three girls couldn't understand very well. The blonde haired girl (Kara) and the dark haired girl (Adriane) went under a truth trance easily. But the red haired girl held out her stone, it was pulsing with rainbow-colored light. She shot beams of crystal-blue light over her friends. "What did you do that for?!" Emily asked. "What are you?!" "Certainly superior to you muggles." The frizzy brown-haired girl said. "We're mages!" Kara piped up. Kara hadn't been healed free of the spell yet. "We have magic gem-stones and we all have special powers and I have a crush on..." Adriane slapped her hand over Kara's mouth, Adriane had been healed. Emily smiled. "We're completely and totally ordinary." Emily said. "Wait!" the dark-brown haired boy said. "She said something about magic." "Nope! We're just like you!" Adriane said. "Oh! So your witches!" the red-headed boy said. "No." "We're normal-" "Wait, did you say, witches?" Emily said. Emily pushed a beam of light over Kara, healing her from the spell. "Ok, we'll spill, but let's go inside." Emily said.  
  
YAY! This is like the only story I've ever written that each chapter is this long!!! ~Blazing Warrior 


	3. Truth

~ More Magic ~ -Chapter 3 -  
  
  
  
Inside the cabin was small, but still cozy. Adriane, Emily, Kara and the others all sat on the floor or in chairs. "So, tell us all." The brown haired girl said. "How about your names," Adriane said, "talk about rude." "Well, I'm Hermione, this is Ron," she said pointing to the red-headed boy, "and this is Harry." She said pointing to the dark haired boy. "You've probably heard of him if you're witches." Hermione finished. "So, tell us about you." She said.  
  
"We lied." Adriane admitted. "We're mages." "Magic masters." She said. "Our jewels each have their own power." Emily said. "Emily is a healer, her stone heals, Adriane is a warrior, her stone uses fire and stuff to fight, and I'm Kara, the blazing star, and we don't really know what my jewel does yet." Kara said. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Kara, that's Emily," she said pointing to Emily, "and that's Adriane." Kara finished. "Aldenmore is a magical world full of all kinds of magical creatures." Emily said. "And we recently stopped the Dark Sorceress from taking all the magic from the web, so if this place has any magic, it probably wouldn't exist if we hadn't stopped it." Emily said. "If you have magic, do you go to a magic school?" Hermione asked. "No. We go to regular schools." Kara answered. "Well, I don't think we want you exposed to the school now so, what can we do with you?" Harry asked. "We can try to open the portal!" Kara piped up.  
  
Outside, the weather was nice. Kara, Adriane, and Emily all held up their stones. "C'mon! Portal open!" Adriane urged. After trying for at least ten minutes, Kara even tried calling the dragonflies, they were trapped here. "Well, you could stay at Hagrid's." Ron suggested. "Or they could stay in Gryffindor tower." Harry said. "I've got the best idea!" Hermione said cheerfully. "They could sing at the dance tonight!" she said. "Yeah!" Ron said. "You'd be great!" "Ron, you don't even know if they can sing." Harry informed. "Well, we can." Kara said snootily. We can spellsing! Emily thought. "For now, you can stay in Gryffindor tower, no one's there right now." "They're all off doing something like decorating or in the library." Harry said. "Well, ok, if you say so." Hermione said. "But I think it's a little risky." Hermione worried. "What if someone comes in or something?" "Yeah, Harry." Ron agreed. "They aren't safe." He said. "We'll just tell Dumbledore we found a band." Harry said. "We can say that they're here right now and they need something to do." He finished. "Alright, it's worth a try, want to give it a go?" Harry quizzed them. "Sure." Emily said. "Absolutely" Kara nodded. "Defiantly." Adriane agreed.  
  
!!! Chapter 3 !!! YAY! Ok, I want some reviews...=( This story is actually good!!! -=Blazing Warrior=- 


End file.
